


山河洞房天星烛

by Weimocun



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:28:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22825615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weimocun/pseuds/Weimocun
Relationships: 李杜
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	山河洞房天星烛

“若以山河作洞房，星辰为红烛，不知何等绝色堪与我同眠啊。”

李白躺在青草长满的山坡上，手里把玩着一根狗尾草，如是感叹到。

坐在他旁边的杜甫倒是笑了，随口应一句：“太白兄真是奇思妙想。”

与高适等人的宴会才罢，两人趁着些许醉意，乘马到郊外赏月散酒。

清风微凉，拂过人烫红的面颊上，很是熨帖。

“太白兄，夜色已深了，再不回去，露水就要上来了。”

“啧，子美从来都是辜负这良辰美景，真是好无趣。”李白故作叹息，又说，“手拿来。”

杜甫愣了一下，还是乖乖把手递了过去。

李白只是在他手腕上握了一下。

“太白兄今日作的诗，当真是妙品，甫自愧弗如啊。”

“切，又不是在宴会上，子美还说这等煞风景的话来。”李白毫不客气地揶揄，握住身边人的手，一把扯了过来。

杜甫一下子没了支撑，不由得倒在李白身旁。他被山石硌得有些疼，便蹙起眉，开口想要嗔怪李白，却不料那人笑着将一个草环套上自己手腕。

那草环是李白用狗尾草编的。

手巧的人，连草环编的也这般好看。

他是刚刚在试自己的手腕么？杜甫猛地回过神来，他不会刚刚一直在编这个吧？杜甫又想起他的第一句话来——

“若以山河作洞房，星辰为红烛，不知何等绝色堪与我同眠啊。”

原来这人从一开始就戏弄自己！

杜甫想及此，白皙面皮上瞬时烧红起来，便欲拿掉这草环。

李白忙一手按住，笑道：“子美难道不喜欢？”

杜甫最受不了他这副浪荡的样子，当下有些生气：“我知道太白兄素爱秦楼楚馆，只是休要拿那些手段来对我！”

“人家拿一颗真心对你，怎么被你说得如此不堪？”李白蹙起眉，故作委屈。

杜甫不由得愣住了。

他看着李白，没意识到自己现在的心跳有多快。

只是那人的眼中，含着月光，又恰似繁星万点，荡漾着盈盈笑意。

杜甫忙把头别过去，再这样就要溺死在那眸光里了。

“太白兄总拿我取笑唔——”

李白欺身上前，把他的头扳过来，在月色里吻住了他。

两人都有些醉意，李白便胆大妄为起来，吮着那人唇瓣，又伸出舌尖扫过贝齿，毫不费力的撬开牙关，舌尖勾起那人的小舌细细挑逗。

唇舌交缠间，尽是少年短促急乱的呼吸，温热的洒在脸上。

杜甫本就被他说得脸红心跳，现在更是不知所措，一副茫然的样子真是任君取撷，更惹得李白耐不住性子，恨不得把这人吃干抹净了去。

待到杜甫快要喘不过气的时候，李白才松开了他。

“子美，闭眼。”

杜甫这才后知后觉，一把推开胡作非为的人，“太白兄莫要……莫再戏我了。”

只是那语气无论如何也狠厉不起来，倒有七分软糯三分委屈在里头。

偏偏脸红的要滴血，让人怀疑起来是否是欲拒还迎。

“山河洞房天星烛，”那人盯着他，十分认真地说，“这等风华，只有子美堪配与我同眠。”

杜甫脸涨得通红，大脑空白了半天，才磕磕绊绊说出一句：“太白兄真是……好不要脸。”

李白倒被他这一句大煞风景的话给逗笑了，当下捉住那唇又封住了。

“那我只好坐实了这名声，免得子美被人冠以诽谤之罪捉拿了去。”

这次的吻又重又狠，仿佛要榨干对方口中的空气，口腔中的每一寸都不曾放过，酒气萦绕在唇舌，让杜甫醺然不知何所。

轻啮舌尖，让他不由得闷哼一声，忍不住推他。

李白当真饶过他唇舌，低头吻上他脖颈，伸出舌尖细舔他喉结，惹得他怕痒想要躲开，却一把被李白扣住腰。

杜甫被他折腾的愈发羞赧，不禁开口说：“别亲了……”

“嗯？”李白抬头，看着身下的人儿脸色晕红。

“会、会留下印子的……”

“哟，你还知道啊，”李白忍不住打趣他，他原以为杜甫从不知这些情爱之事，“那我就挑不留印子的地方，如何？”

杜甫只是随口应付他的，不曾想胸口一凉，衣裳已经被人从领子给扒了下来，滚烫的吻一路烙在前胸，烫的人心头发颤。

李白瞧他那不知所措的模样，更是心尖上都喜欢，低头便把胸前珠樱含在口中吸吮。

杜甫惊呼一声，忍不住要躲，却又被那人紧紧扣在身下，动弹不得。

“不要——”

“嘘——”李白示意他噤声，又低声说，“若有哪家农夫在附近守夜，子美这满身风光，休叫乡野之人看了去。”

李白不提醒还好，一说杜甫羞得遍身潮红，他本出身士族大家，何曾有这般不堪入目的时候？

杜甫想及此，压低了声音咬牙道：“你、你莫要行那村野苟合之事！”

“怎的能叫苟合？”李白气他不过，伸手在珠樱上拧了一下，惹得人闷哼一声，“与心爱之人，当称成亲才是。”

心爱之人？自己算么？

杜甫不可否认的是，那一瞬间自己心头竟满是欢喜。

“我不信子美不曾心悦于我。”

哪里是不曾，是一直心悦于君啊。

那么今夜，山河作洞房，星辰为红烛，便嫁与君就是。

李白想来他不常与人亲近，便耐心把前戏做足了。

一边细细吻着身下之人的唇舌，一边手指在他后穴轻轻抽插，惹得人连连喘息，又不敢出一丁点声，只得呜咽闷哼着，像只被欺负了的小兽一般。

李白又含着他发烫的耳垂，轻吮啮咬，在他耳边低笑道：“原说那话是哄你的，这方圆几里都是野地，你便叫出声来我听听。”

眼角瞥到那人又羞又气的神色，心知这么说了他也必不会顺了自己的意思，便存心要欺负他。

不多时那地方已容纳了两根手指进去，软湿的小穴第一次接受异物的入侵，本能的紧紧吸吮着手指，又任凭其在内里胡作非为。

李白存心要找他的敏感点，一会儿探到一处软肉，身下的人腰一下子软了下去，心知这便是了。于是故意的带着力度戳了一下，惹得杜甫“啊”的一声喊出来，身子都弓起来了。

若说刚开始只是觉得后处酸胀，如今却有一种快感顺着脊柱攀升上来，让他思绪一空，连李白是故意捉弄他都忘了。

“子美觉得如何？”偏偏有人恬不知耻。

杜甫刚要开口，身上的人却按住了那点玩弄，快感一波一波涌上来，津得他骨头都发软，只能张着口喘息，后来意识都要散了，只听那人还揶揄他：

“啧，子美这里长得如此浅。”

“子美是快活得如此，可叫我怎么办那。”

手指抽了出去，甚至带出点点水液。刚刚被扩张充分的小穴感到不适，翕合着如花蕊一般，身下的人闷哼着，快感的消退让人无比难受。

“子美，你看看我。”李白忍着早就硬挺的欲望，吻了吻身下紧闭双眼的人。

“太白，太白……”杜甫的手抚上他的脸，还未等说出那句“我愿与君”，就被人又带入情潮。

李白体己他是第一次与人欢爱，便忍了自己大半欲望，十分有分寸的与他温存。性器蹭过敏感点又向深处抽插，惹得人又不舒爽又不难受，只见他眼皮都泛红，半垂着眼睫，嘴唇已经被吻得殷红，口中不时的吐出破碎的字句。

“太白……你……”

李白的手指插进他被汗水沾湿的额发，又在下颏边落下一吻，“怎么了？”

“快……嗯啊……快点……”

李白抬眼看这人，差点魂没飞走了。

杜甫本就生的白，此时面如桃花，唇如点脂，又被吮的粉嫩水润，半张着口，眼神迷离茫然地望着他。

因此哑着声音：“子美这算是求我么？”

于是挺身便大开大合地动作起来，次次都顶在那软肉上，逼得穴内分泌出更多的水液来润滑，倒使进出更方便了些。

小穴紧热软湿，含着硬挺的性器便不松口，穴口都被撑满，仍是吃得那物什舒爽，一个劲的吞咽。

快感逼得杜甫眼泪都流出来，口里仍是压低着哭腔，到后来眼前炸开一片片白光，三魂七魄都被撞散了，脑子没什么约束，什么话都往外说。

“太白，慢点……不要了……”

“放、放过我……嗯啊啊啊啊……要弄坏了……”

“啊啊啊……嗯啊……”

到后来只剩下满地月光。

次日午时杜甫在一处客栈醒来，浑身酸疼不已，身上却干净得很。

李白已经走了。

只留下一张纸笺，说是皇上急召命他回京，不得已离开，望他珍重。

没留什么缠绵悱恻的情诗，只是一张小小的白笺，末尾写着珍重二字。

还有——李白。

腕上他给自己编得草环还在，被磨损的不成样子。

他还是褪了下来，仔细地用手帕包着。

他盼何日再与他相逢。

只是，往后余生江湖流落，千万人擦肩而过，其中并无那夜的人了。

却留下书箱底压着一个用手帕裹着的破旧草环，早已枯黄。

却留下那一句“山河洞房天星烛，我愿与君共白骨”，还未出口。

他再也听不到了。

————END————


End file.
